


Matching Christmas Sweaters

by Asterhythm



Series: Winter Lander [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, window shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asterhythm/pseuds/Asterhythm
Summary: Beomgyu's been waiting to say something to Hueningkai, and he's finally getting a chance to take him out on a date. But who will they run into, and will it spoil everything?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Series: Winter Lander [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031571
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Matching Christmas Sweaters

_ Matching Christmas Sweaters  
Genre: Oneshot  
Word Count: 1769  
Band: TXT  
Ship: Beomkai  
Written: November 28, 2020  
Spice Alert: None  
For: maykie719 _

“So you really think they’ll be open?” Kai asked as the correct stop came up on the subway.

“Kai, baby, I’ve been telling you this all day,” Beomgyu said as the two got off the train. “There are a lot of places closed right now, but this place has stayed open. They have the best state of the art air filtration systems in every location, and in addition to having customer caps, everything is sanitized every hour. We’ll be fine. They’re open. Even Hitman Bang cleared it.”

“Okay, okay,” Kai said, then he blushed when Beomgyu slipped his hand into his. The two strolled together through the subway station, eventually coming up to the world above. It was lightly snowing, and even though a lot of people weren’t around, there were still Christmas decorations lighting up every store front. It certainly felt like Christmastime in Seoul: the perfect time for lovers to spend a holiday together. And that’s exactly what Beomgyu and Kai were going to do. 

“There it is,” Beomgyu motioned, “right across the street.” And Kai skipped over to the window, looking into the coffee shop. Beomgyu was right: it certainly looked so cozy, nothing like the corporate shops that existed. There were coffee mugs on display on one of the walls, workers running around in red aprons, and piping hot coffee machines in one corner. There wasn’t much seating, but it looked like there was a table reserved specifically for them.

“Are we gonna go in, baby?” Beomgyu asked, motioning to the door.

“Oh, yes,” Kai said, blushing as Beomgyu held open the door for him. True to form, there was a reservation for both of them, and they put in their order using their cell phones, receiving it at the end. The table was right by the door, and the interior had been rehauled for Christmas, with tinsel and fir branches lining every nook and cranny. Soft jazz music was playing in the background. 

“So, I was thinking,” Beomgyu said as he took a seat, taking off his coat and taking a long drink of his latte. “I, um, I had something that I actually wanted to say tonight --”

Kai starts laughing. “Gyu!” 

“Hmm?”

Kai takes off his coat. Neither one of them had planned ahead for it -- being in two separate bedrooms at the dorm meant it could be hard to plan these things. But it turned out Kai and Beomgyu were wearing the same ugly sweater. A year ago, the entire band had gotten the most ugly sweaters Big Hit could think of for a holiday presentation. Beomgyu and Kai’s had matched with Yeonjun, red and green stripes contrasting with white snowflakes. Yeonjun had pitched his, but Kai had thought it was super warm, so he had held onto it...probably for an occasion such as this one.

“I can’t believe we matched,” Beomgyu said, shaking his head. 

“I know, right?” Kai sat down. “We really are made for each other.”

“I --” It throws Beomgyu off, makes him forget what he was going to say. “I mean, yes, I guess we are.”

“It’s not a coincidence.” Kai sipped from his drink, some mixture of hot chocolate and unicorn something. “This is the first time we’ve gotten to go out in...forever, and here we are. Drinking coffee in matching sweaters!” He squealed, trying to keep it contained. “It’s so romantic.”

“That we definitely are.” Beomgyu reached over and took Kai’s hand in his. It’s no secret that they’ve been together for some time -- mostly because the genesis of their relationship was a communication mixup. That and Kai had thought that Beomgyu had still been dating his ex, some trainee from another company named Mina. In order to clear it all up, Beomgyu had sent Kai a basket filled with Molang plush animals and treats, along with a card asking him to go on a date with him. From then on, they had been pretty inseparable, mostly because Kai wouldn’t let go of Beomgyu. 

“So were you going to say something?”

Beomgyu shook his head. Not yet. Kai had already thrown off his groove once tonight. “Nothing in particular. I’m just happy we could go and do this. What are you thinking about?”

“Well, I have to think of what to get the rest of the members for Christmas. I was thinking something small, so nothing too extravagant. Taehyun’s the hardest to shop for, though. If I get him something sentimental, he’ll be like,  _ when am I going to use this?  _ So I have to get him something practical that he will use.”

“Oh, he  definitely doesn’t mind sentimental things,” Beomgyu said. “But you just have to get him the right thing. Definitely something he will use. Have you considered a pair of socks?” And the two laughed together, drinking and generally hanging out together. They had done this a lot in the dorm, of course, but they hadn't done it outside for nearly so long. Now was finally a time to get to relax and enjoy each other’s company.

Once they were done, Beomgyu took Kai’s hand and walked him through the shops nearby. There were all sorts of Christmas displays that were out for people to look at, advertising gifts and the Christmas season. Kai found himself looking in a storefront at a nice leather jacket, something he would never consider buying for himself. The others would probably make too much fun of him. But Beomgyu definitely noticed, and he made a note to himself to see if he could find it in Kais’ size.

You know. Later. After he actually said what he was going to say. What he had wanted to say for the past four months or so.

They breezed past a toy store; Beomgyu barely kept Kai from going in because of the threat on his health. Then, they stopped by a convenience store, going in to keep warm for a few seconds before heading out again. Kai bought a bottle of grape juice, which did not surprise Beomgyu in the least. What did surprise Beomgyu was that Kai also bought a bottle of strawberry milk to give to his boyfriend. 

“You didn't have to do that,” Beomgyu said, suddenly shy.

Kai looked away, blushing. “Yeah, yeah I did.”

They left the store, drinks in hand, not looking where they were going. Beomgyu ran right into somebody who was running across the sidewalk. Thankfully his drink had the cap on. “Oh, sorry, are you --”

He stopped. The girl had collected herself, and he saw it was Mina. “Oh, hey, Mina.”

Mina looked up at Beomgyu. She looked just as beautiful as she had when Boemgyu had dated her. But she also wasn’t an honest person; she had been cheating on Beomgyu the entire time they had dated, which had caused him to end it. “Beomgyu?”

“Yeah, it’s me.”

Kai bit his lip. He knew who Mina was; he had heard about her from Beogmyu for weeks while they were dating. He had seen her picture and everything, so even though he hadn’t met her in person, he still knew who she was. And he felt a pit of jealousy growing in his stomach. He suddenly no longer wanted his grape juice.

“How are you doing? I mean -- it’s been so long since I’ve seen you. I've texted, but you haven’t messaged back.”

“That’s because I blocked your number.” Beomgyu took Kai’s arm and started to walk away from Mina. “Glad to see you're doing well.”

“Wait! I -- look, Beomgyu. It was all my fault. You know it was.”

Beomgyu stopped for a moment, still holding onto Kai’s arm. Kai felt even more nervous now -- what was Beomgyu going to do? Mina continued talking to them. “You know I didn’t mean to break your heart. I’m so sorry for the way things went down, and I’ve been trying to make it up to you ever since. It's just...you won’t give me a chance.”

“You didn’t break my heart.”

“Hmm?”

Beomgyu turned his head and smiled at Mina. “My heart has belonged to Kai here from the beginning. I thought you could have it, but you treated it badly, and now, it’s in the hands of someone who will truly take care of it.”

At the mention of Kai and Beomgyu being together, Mina transformed from a sweet little girl into a witch bent on wrath and destruction. “You -- you’re dating  _ him??  _ That’s disgusting! Look at you, I -- I can’t believe I even felt anything for you! You both bring shame on your company! There will be scandal! Two idols can’t date, especially not like -- not like  _ this!  _ Ugh! What do you even see in him anyway?”

“I love him,” Beomgyu said, letting the words slip out, just like that. 

“You what?” Mina asked.

Kai looked at Beomgyu in shock. 

“I love him,” Beomgyu repeated. “That’s all there is to it. I’ve loved him from the start, even before I felt anything for you. Now, if you don’t mind, we will be going.”

“Hmphf!” Mina stomped her feet and ran off in the direction she had been running before. Beomgyu shield, then turned back to Kai.

He suddenly looked like a wreck, tears streaming down his face. “Beomgyu…”

“Oh -- “ Beomgyu’s mood changed immediately. “What’s going on, baby? Are you okay?”

“You -- you said you love me. Is that true?”

Beomgyu paused, then smiled. He wraps Kai up in his arms. “It’s true, baby. I love you. I’ve been meaning to tell you for some time now, but I just haven’t had the right chance. I figured today would be perfect. And, well, it proves that I’m over Mina. She doesn’t even hold a candle to you, Kai. You’re so sweet and thoughtful and perfect, and I’m so glad you’re mine. Is it okay that I love you?”

Kai giggled, wiping away his own tears. “Is it okay that I love you too?”

They hadn’t kissed much as a couple yet, especially with paparazzi able to catch them, but Beomgyu was able to sneak a quick kiss under the cover of snow. Then, he took Kai’s hand. “Let’s go further down. I’ve heard the big department store on the corner went all out this year, and I think you're gonna like it.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah, I saw on the news that they partnered with a certain artist to put a certain character in their window displays this year.”

Kai squealed. “Is it Molang?!?”

Beomgyu grinned. He could get used to hearing that squeal for the next eternity. “How’d you guess?”


End file.
